clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
King P1
King P1/Rex Imperio/Ginger3Bread '' is a member of the CP Army Community and has been for 2 years. He is currently a Mod in LT and a Page Maintainer for SMAC.He joined back in 2010 during the Legends Cup I. He has been SW leader, Sky Troops Mod, Cabin Warriors 2ic '' and many more ranks. His first army was IW History Ice Warriors. King P1 discovered CP Armies in July 2010. One day King P1 noticed black penguins standing in a line chanting "Join the Rebel Penguin Fed". After asking them what they were doing. They told him they were recruiting for a battle against the Ice Warriors. They told him almost everything about CP Armies. But instead of joining RPF, King P1 decided to join IW. He quickly rose up ranks and became a Marshall and a Server Governor in the first month. He battled with IW against RPF throughout the RPF - IW War. He made many friends in IW though he only remembers one who was known as King Kinn. He left IW a few months later. Herberts Troops & Water Raiders. After leaving IW, King P1 joined two armies. Water Raiders & Herberts Troops. He fought along Water Raiders, for a while before they got hacked. Herberts Troops was an army very active but never was noticed by anyone and most thought they were bots. HT was more like Anti-IW which was made-up of former IW troops. The army lived for the first couple of months but then soon died after everyone got inactive and the site got hacked. December 2010 - May 2011: Retirement Phase. After HT got hacked and the chat got filled with weird people. King P1 got fed up with CP Armies and decided to leave them forever. Not knowing that one day he shall return. Red Rampagers & Celtics Returning to CP Armies after 6 months, King P1 joined an army called Red Rampagers. The army was led by a girl called Blugirlrox. He quickly rose up ranks and after two months he was an Advisor in the army. At the very same time he joined another army called Celtics led by Minifotty and Taz. He was given the rank 2ic. Both armies Red Rampagers and Celtics rose quickly into the Top 10. They both created a Temp-Alliance during a war against Snow Troops and Fire Ninjas. Although King P1 was treated great at RR, he instead of acting like a Advisor acted more like the Leader. He use to try to dictate the leader and this made Blugirlrox very angry. One day when he got into a fight with her she finally decided to fire him. King P1 felt humiliated by this act and gathered a couple of armies(Sky Troops,Celtics,Fire Ninjas etc) to start a rebellion against RR. Blugirlrox knew that those armies together could easily crush her army and decided to Half-Merge RR into Blizzard Warriors(A Major Army). This act got them the protection of BW but even before the first invasion took place, Blugirlrox was fired from BW. Most of RR servers were taken away from them including their capital and they nearly died. Blugirlrox knew she had to do something to stop her army from dieing and finally made a plan. She decided to get on cp and chant "Turn Red I am making a video" to gather rouges and claim they're actually troops from RR. This act had a pro and a con. RR did get No#1 Medium on both SMAC and CPAE but also angered many people. One of these many people was the leader of an army called Fusion Warriors. They declared war on RR and during the very first battle, RR maxed 3 while FW maxed 14. FW dominated RR throughout the battle and by the end nearly crushed them. RR died a few days later. The rebellion was a success. Celtics throughout this time were an army that quickly rose into the Top 10 and very quickly fell out of it. King P1 who thought Celtics weren't doing good decided to deface the site. The army soon died. Many generations of Celtics were created but nearly all of them died(One of them managed to reach the CPAC Top 10 but died after the event). Blue Troops. Celtics changed their name to Blue Troops and were now led by Johnylumber and Taz. King P1 was 2ic. They managed to reach Medium and stayed their for a while. Taz who very quickly lost his temper used to kick out many troops for small reasons was soon overthrown when Johnylumber, King P1 and a couple of mods started a rebellion against him. Blue Troops soon died not knowing that Taz was THE reason they managed to get Medium and were alive. Taz was rehired after Johnylumber recreated the army but BT 2g didn't last long. Shadow Warriors. King P1 decided to create an army known as Shadow Warriors. They quickly started maxing 5-6 during the first month. They had an active chat and even had a little war with the Shadow Raiders after they had declared war on one of SW's allies, Team Yellow. King P1 thought maxing 5-6 wasn't good enough and even after trying a lot couldn't get them higher. He finally decided to merge the army into Ninja Freedom Force, an army owned by his friend Josiah Fett. After a while King P1 created SW again and a legend Mr Deedledoo joined it. Though it didn't last long as many people got inactive including the King P1 and another leader, Rohan decided to merge them into Golden Troops( A large army). November 2011 - January 2012: Retirement Phase. King P1 left CP Armies again after he had got bored. Though he use to check CPAC and SMAC regularly to see if their was any war brewing on. He finally decided to join SMAC to have a little connection with CP Armies. He finally returned to CP Armies after he couldn't resist leaving CP Armies for a very long time. Cabin Warriors. After he returned to CP Armies he joined an army called Cabin Warriors led by Chrisaul/Cpaul1 & Adro. The army quickly got into the CPAC Top 10. King P1 got the rank of Highest Mod. He made many friends there. CW defeated many armies and helped their allies "Pirates" against ACP in many battles. They finally merged into Pirates after Chrisaul thought that the name Cabin Warriors wasn't good. Pirates died a few weeks later and Chrisaul created CW again. King P1 became 3ic. But this CW wasn't like the previous one and soon died. SMAC( Small-Medium Army Central) King P1 was hired as SMAC's Page Maintainer under the alias Ginger3Bread. He use to work very hard but soon started abusing his power. He use to put comments in trash for no reason or edit comments. He soon started to delete very old posts and soon he wanted to do something very big. He decided to deface SMAC site and not only did he once but three times in a row under the alias Ginger3Bread on SMAC and Rex Imperio on ACP Chat. A person known as Gumballs who had defaced CPAE started claiming that he was also the one who had defaced SMAC and this angered King P1.The third time King P1 defaced the site, Pungy removed him from the site although Pungy never found out who did it he only knew that someone with "purpleorder" as his WP acc had done it. King P1 decided to start a rumor that it was PR who had done it and most people believed him. King P1 under the alias Rex Imperio had an interview with Bepboy in which he asked him why and how did he deface the site. Permanent Name Change. King P1 finally decided to forgot his past and wanted a new beginning in CP Armies. He did so by finally changed his name to Rex Imperio. Light Troops. Soon a war started between Light Troops and ACP. They both had been old rivals and wanted to kill each other once and for all. Light Troops who made a huge leap into the Top 10 were sure that they could defeat ACP. ACP on the other hand were weak. The leaders were inactive and the army was falling. Rex Imperio joined LT and very quickly got mod. He made many friends in LT including Joee,Ana,Roberto etc. Was very active and spent most of his time spying on ACP and RPF. Category:Penguins